And The Children Shall Lead
by JamieKenobi
Summary: Modern!Kid!AU : Quand Jim Kirk et Leonard McCoy se retrouvent dans la même classe qu'un demi-vulcain, ils n'ont qu'une chose en tête : lui apprendre l'imagination ! A voir ce que ça va donner... (je suis désolée d'être nulle en résumé :l )


_Salut à tous ! Ca fait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire cette fic, et cette fois je le fait bien. Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit mais j'ai un plan dans la tête et je sais déjà bien comment ça va se finir. Si tout va bien la fic durera entre 10 et 15 chapitres._

 _Bon en gros c'est un kid !AU avec les personnages de star trek TOS, mais qui se passe à notre époque (enfin dans les années 2000 car c'est là où j'ai grandi, donc où je puise mes références sur l'enfance ^^). Par contre, je précise que dans cette fic les Vulcains, Klingons et autres Romuliens existent et vivent sur terre parmi les humains (ils viennent juste d'une autre… Contré, je sais pas, mais pas de l'espace. Oui je sais c'est juste du lazy writting). Ah oui et Chapel est la cousine de McCoy_

 ** _Genre :_** _Frienship, Humour et légère romance_

 ** _Pairings :_** _Spirk (duh), mais aussi de la bonne bromance entre Spock/Bones et Sulu/Checkov ^^_

 ** _Personnages :_** _L'équipage de l'Enterprise, j'essaierai au maximum de limiter les OC même pour les persos d'arrière-plan_

 _Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'ai et je vais placer pleins de référence à la série et aux films (originaux et reboots) dans cette fic, j'espère que vous allez apprécier :P_

* * *

 _« Space, the final frontier. Theses are the voyages of our starship : Enterprise. It's 5-years missio-»_

James Tiberius Kirk, 9 ans, écrasa une main endormie sur son réveil vaisseau spatial pour le faire taire. Il grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa couette, sentant le sommeil le regagner immédiatement…

« JIM ! Descend tout de suite, tu vas être en retard ! Léonard t'attends déjà devant la porte ! »

 _En retard ? Me§%e ! La rentrée !_

Jim se leva en sursaut. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire attendre son meilleur ami Léonard McCoy. Il pouvait être pire que sa mère s'il était en colère.

Le garçon dévala les escaliers en vitesse, attrapa son nouveau cartable « faucon millénium » en vitesse, pris le Pitch qui l'attendait sur la table et couru vers la porte. George Kirk, son père l'arrêta dans sa course. « Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Jim regarda, confus, autour de lui pendant 3 secondes avant de remarquer qu'il portait toujours son pyjamas. Il vit son père lever les yeux au ciel. _Mince, Bones va me tuer…_

* * *

Léonard pestait devant la porte des Kirk. « Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? » Grommela-t'il. « Si il n'est pas là dans 2 minutes, je pars sans lui »

1 minute et 59 secondes plus tard, un garçon blond déboula devant lui. Jim n'avais pas changé pendant les vacances, toujours athlétique et avec l'air de quelqu'un prêt à croquer la vie à pleines dents. Tout le contraire de Léonard, qui était gringalet et arborait un air constamment ronchon. Le genre de gamin que les adultes aiment prendre par les joues en disant « bah souris ! » (Note à tous les parents qui me lisent : aucun enfant n'aime ça). Mais malgré cet air un peu trop désabusé pour son âge, Léonard savait apprécier les plaisirs de la vie et adorait son turbulent meilleur ami malgré tous les problèmes dans lesquels il le fourrait.

Léonard était d'ailleurs très content de le revoir après ces deux mois de vacances. Il allait sourire et lui dire bonjour quand il se rappela qu'il était en colère contre lui, et il décida de lui crier dessus (juste pour la forme)

« Bon sang, Jim, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On va être en retard à cause de toi ! J'ai pas particulièrement envie de faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour, comme l'année dernière ! »

Jim se contenta de sourire en coin. « Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir, Bones »

Sur ce, ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos et pédalèrent à toute vitesse vers l'école primaire Starfleet Elementary School pour débuter leur nouvelle année de CM1

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette classe, y'a presque personne qu'on connaît… »

Les deux garçons s'étaient frayé un chemin entre l'amas d'élèves qui se tenait devant le mur d'affichage ou l'on pouvait voir les listes de nouvelles classes. Bones râlait, comme toujours. Jim haussa les épaules, il voyait la chose d'une façon un peu plus optimiste. « Bah, c'est plutôt bien, ça permettra de faire la connaissance de plus de monde. Et puis il y a toujours Nyota qui était avec nous l'année dernière. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » Protesta une jeune brune juste derrière lui. « Juste Uhura. Tous les autres le font, alors ça doit pas être compliqué… »

Mais Jim n'écoutait plus. Un nom sur la liste avait capté son attention. Un nom qui était seul, pas de prénom (ou pas de nom de famille)… Spock.

« Dit, Bones, Spock, ça serait pas le demi-vulcain ? » Jim avait entendu parler de lui, et l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Ainsi il était dans sa classe… Intéressant.

« Ouais, c'est lui », confirma Bones. « J'ai un livre sur les vulcains. Je pourrais lui poser des questions… ».

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Pour son ami, les vulcains n'étaient qu'un sujet d'étude, comme un animal ou un insecte. Le blond trouvait juste que ça serait cool de s'en faire un ami.

Jim était en train de se précipiter à travers la cour pour arriver en premier dans la classe, quand il entendit des insultes derrière lui. Des CM2 étaient en train de lancer des regards méprisants et des remarques mesquines sur… Spock ! Qui ne pouvait évidemment pas les entendre, il était beaucoup trop loin. Jim leur jeta un regard noir. Les racistes étaient bien évidemment des lâches. Depuis que le Vulcain était dans cette école ce n'était surement pas la première fois que des abrutis faisaient des commentaires, mais la lâcheté énervait Jim au plus haut point.

Pour se changer les idées, il déboula dans la salle de classe avec entrain, en renversant Bones sur son passage… Ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par le prof. « Mr Kirk, On m'a parlé de vous. Si vos pensez faire le zouave comme avec votre professeur de l'année dernière, et bien c'est raté. Vous allez commencer par ne PAS vous assoir à côté de votre ami Mr McCoy… »

Jim grimaça, sachant très bien que Bones était en train de lui jeter un regard noir alors qu'il allait s'assoir à côté de sa cousine Christine Chapel. Il haussa les épaules et parcourut la salle du regard. La seule place de libre était à côté de … Spock. Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Spock vit un jeune garçon s'assoir à côté de lui. Fascinant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Jim Kirk. Et toi c'est Spock »

« Bonjour », répondit Spock, perplexe. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler mon nom

« C'est juste une façon de… laisse tomber. » répondit Jim Kirk. Un moment de silence se fit, avant que ce dernier, voulant manifestement absolument dire quelque chose, énonça :

« Heuuuu… Tu sais, tout à l'heure y'a des CM2 se sont moqué de toi et t'ont insulté… Si jamais ça te pose des problèmes, je peux en parler à quelqu'un ... je sais pas… »

Surpris, Spock leva un sourcil et demanda : « Pourquoi voudrait tu en parler à quelqu'un ? Ils n'en viendront jamais aux mains, en tout cas plus maintenant qu'ils connaissent la supériorité physique d'un vulcain sur un humain. Cela n'ira vraisemblablement pas plus loin que quelques remarques »

« Oui »rétorqua Kirk « mais quand même… Les mots peuvent parfois blesser plus que les coups »

« C'est parfaitement illogique. Tu sais, les insultes ne sont efficaces que quand l'émotion est présente. Sinon ce ne sont que des mots. »

Jim Kirk ne trouva apparemment rien à redire à cela. Heureusement, car Spock avait plutôt envie d'écouter le professeur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Un peu court, mais c'est parce qu'il fait office d'intro ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je trouve très difficile de les écrire en français, étant donné que je regarde tout en anglais (et la plus part du temps avec des sous titres anglais…) donc si il y a des trucs bizarres ou pas clairs, prévenez moi ! :')_


End file.
